Optical engines are commonly used to transfer electronic data at high rates of speed. An optical engine includes hardware for converting electrical signals to optical signals. The hardware may include a light source, such as a laser device, that outputs light into an optical transmission medium, such as a waveguide or fiber optic cable, which transports the optical signals to a destination. Accurate alignment between the light source and the optical transmission medium is required to enable effective communication of the optical signals from the light source to the optical transmission medium.
Conventionally, light sources are coupled to optical transmission media through a process known as active alignment. Active alignment typically involves energizing a light source and using a lens system to direct light from a light source into an optical transmission medium. Active alignment utilizes a feedback signal to adjust the physical location of key components. As such, active alignment is known to be tedious, time consuming, and costly.